Over and Over
by sesshoumaru'smistressofthewest
Summary: *Songfic* What happens when you can't stop thinking of the one you love? What happens when she end up in someone else's arms. *Kag/Sess*
1. Over and Over

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or this song.

**Song:** Over and Over by Nelly

Over And Over (Part One)

"_Cause its all in my head. I think about it over and over again And I can't keep picturing you with him And it hurts so bad, yeah. Cause it's all in my head. I think about it over and over again. I replay it over and over again And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it. Nooo"_

He still couldn't believe what he was seeing, even though it had been months the sight of them angered him so. His clawed hands clenched into fists, the urge to punch a hole in the window was very strong as it was to punch a hole through his younger brother's stomach. Both held appeal but the raven haired women stopped him from doing either.

Kagome was her given name but he never used it to him she was Gome, his women, his world, his continued to stare at the laughing couple in the pool, he remembered when that was he with Kagome by the poolside but alas now it was Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru shook his head to see if the image would go away but it did not and that pained him. 'This Sesshoumaru screwed up and now the half-breed has my woman and he makes her happy. That's what this Sesshoumaru should be doing… not him.' Disgust ran over his handsome face as he quickly turned around heading toward the kitchen for his daily coffee and newspaper.

"_I can't wait to see you. Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes. That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes And it's a shame that we got to spend our time Being mad about the same things. Over and over again. About the same things. Over and over again. Ohh But I think she's leaving. Ooh man she's leaving. I don't know what else to do (I Can't go on not loving you)_ "

Kagome wrapped a big green fluffy towel around her and pushed her sunglasses on top of her raven head. She was thirsty and there was no bottled water in the mini fridge. She would have to go into the house. Kagome shivered hugging herself slightly 'I hate coming in here. Damn it's creepy.' She slid open the door and stepped into the eerily glow of the hallway, making her way to the kitchen as fast as she could.

When she came to the kitchen she froze in her spot, nothing in the world could make her move. There at the kitchen table sat Sesshoumaru, the first man she ever loved and her boyfriend's brother. God how ironic to have broken it off with one brother and end up with the other. Fates cruel joke, only Kagome wasn't laughing, on the contrary she was weeping with sorrow and soon to drown in her heartbreak. Her heart began to thump loudly in her chest, her breathing becoming short and erratic.

Sesshoumaru looked up from what he was reading, his eyes clashing with a shocking blue.

Kagome stared from the doorway of the kitchen into those amber eyes, the fire burning her with the same flames it had once before. She continued to watch stuck in what seem like some type of dream. She missed that look, gods did she miss it. She missed everything, regret and loss flashed through eyes breaking the spell. She quickly turned her gaze away walking passed him to grab her water and quickly heading out of the room but not before glancing over her shoulder and looking in his molten pools one more time. 'Sesshoumaru'

"_Cause its all in my head. I think about it over and over again. And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah. Cause its all in my head. I think about it over and over again. I replay it over and over again yeah. And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it. Nooo."_

She took several deep breaths trying to calm her raging emotions. Kagome knew she couldn't go back out by Inuyasha like this. He would ask questions, ones she did not want to answer.

Taking another deep breath she started to slow her racing pulse. Gods she could still feel the heat of his gaze. He was the only one whoever looked at her like that, not even Inuyasha watched her with that much passion. The urge to cry was strong, she had believed that passion would last forever but alas it did not. Some things were more important, there was always something more important.

"_I remember the day you left. I remember the last breath you took right in front of me. When you said that you would leave. I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keep playing in my head. Over and over again. Playing my head. Over and over again. Ohh. I think she's leaving. Ooh man she's leaving. I don't know what else to do(I Can't go on not loving you)"_

Sesshoumaru couldn't move. He just sat there, his eyes refusing to sway from the doorway. The memory about the night that had changed everything washed over him like a tidal wave.

**FLASH BACK**

_Kagome's tears ran down her face as she tried to talk calmly with Sesshoumaru "Sesshou you know I love you but you have no time for me any more it's all about work now and I'm left out in the cold." She waited for him to respond back but he didn't. Kagome glared at him "Damn it will you say something!"_

_Sesshoumaru stared expressionlessly at her "Kagome stop this nonsense at once."_

_Fire blazed in Kagome's eyes "Sesshou I am not a child you will not speak to me like that."_

"_I will speak to you the way I want to." He replied rather icily_

"_No, you won't. I'm not one of you employees you can push around. Don't you love me anymore Sesshou or is work more important then me?" More tears spilled from her large blue eyes._

_Sesshoumaru was getting tired of this whole thing and decided he didn't want to talk about it right now "Kagome we will talk about this later I have work to do. Now if you don't mind you may leave."_

_Something in Kagome snapped, "Yes Sesshou I will leave but there will be no talking later. I am done with this. I not going to sit around and be alone through this whole relationship. We're over Sesshou do you hear me OVER. Now if you don't mind I am leaving." She took a deep breath, tears streaming down her cheeks "Goodbye Sesshou."_

_Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she opened the door and walked out. He stared at the door for a couple of minutes his heart telling him to go after her but his mind was stronger and told him she wasn't worth it._

**End Flashback**

Sesshoumaru stood up and stared out of the kitchen window. He watched as Kagome lay down on a lounge chair with her sunglasses covering her eyes. How could he have been so blind? He had let the best thing walk out of his life. Why did he not go after? She was worth every breath that he took. Gods he was such a fool. She held him bewitched with her beauty. He was more than a fool not even a fool would leave this woman.

Sesshoumaru turn away from the window, he grabbed his keys off the hook and headed to the front door wishing that Kagome were his once again.

"_Cause its all in my head. I think about it over and over again. And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah. Cause its all in my head. I think about it over and over again. I replay it over and over again. And I can't take it I can't shake it. Nooo. (Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh I can't go on not loving you)" _

Kagome lifted up her shades to see perfect silver hair pass the window. A lone tear escaped and ran down her delicate cheek. 'I miss you Sesshou more then you know' She quickly wiped it away and replaced her shades turning her attention back to Inuyasha. 'But I'm with Inuyasha now.'

"_Cause its all in my head. I think about it over and over again. And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah. Cause its all in my head. I think about it over and over again. I replay it over and over again. And I can't take it I can't shake it. Nooo. Cause its all in my head. I think about it over and over again. And I can't keep picturing you with him. And it hurts so bad, yeah. Cause its all in my head. I think about it over and over again. I replay it over and over again. And I can't take it I can't shake it. Nooo. Over and Over again. Over and Over again. Cause it's all in my head"_

Hey what did you think? Should I continue or not tell me review!!!


	2. It's all coming back to me now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or this song.

**Song: **It's All Coming Back to me now by Celine Dion

It's All Coming Back To Me Now (Part two)

Kagome glanced at the now sleeping Inuyasha 'He looks so peaceful sleeping just like a baby.' She let out a soft sigh, reaching up to grab the blanket that was lying on top of the couch.

Standing up she spread the blanket over him and lightly kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Inuyasha." She walked to the door taking her coat from the claws of the coat rack and slipped it over her shoulders.

She swung open the front door and attempted to step out but was momentarily stopped by something very hard 'What the...?'

She turned her head up to see whom or what she bumped into but when she did it took the wind right out of her. The one person she didn't want to see or talk to was standing mere inches from her. Gods even if it had been 2 years she still wasn't ready. Her eyes immediately dropped to the floor as she passed him getting out a quick "Sorry". It happened so fast suddenly she felt her wrist being grabbed and her being pulled back.

Sesshoumaru gazed into her intoxicating blue eyes "Gome"

Kagome's heart began to race 'Did he just say my name? That is the first thing said since I found out a couple of months ago that Sesshoumaru was Inuyasha's half brother. Oh I can't do this I....I'm not ready.' She started to leave forgetting that Sesshoumaru still held onto her wrist. Kagome stopped and looked up at the man that once was her world. "Sesshou, w…will you please let go?"

He pulled her back into his chest, his arms going around her slim waist holding her in place. "No" God it felt so right to hold her like this, her body molded to his like melted wax clinging onto a candle.

She stared up at him, her voice laced with confusion "Why?"

He didn't say anything else as he just bent down and captured her pink lips.

Kagome hadn't expected him to kiss her, nope not that but it was happening and soon the memories of their previous kisses floated through her mind. She felt herself dissolve into a million pieces and couldn't stop as she began to kiss him back.

He took full advantage of this and put his hand on her cheek rubbing it gently with his thumb.

She melted at his touch and the warmth of his soft lips, her mind was foggy but soon reality began to sink in as it started to clear. 'I shouldn't be doing this. I'm going out with Inuyasha.' She pulled away her lips ravaged, her voice on the verge of cracking "Sorry I....can't" She slipped out of his grasp and ran to her car.

She didn't look back just kept on running until she made it to her car. She fiddled with her keys trying to get the door open. 'Come on!! God damn stupid keys!' The key slipped into the lock. She quickly turned the key, hearing the click of the door becoming unlocked. She removed her keys and swiftly opened the car door, climbing in and slamming it shut. As soon as she was in the safety of her car, the tears she held in check began to fall.

Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway even with her in her car he could still hear her cry. He was trying his best not to go to her, knowing it wasn't the time or place. All he could do was watch with his heart breaking with each cry.

Kagome knew Sesshoumaru was still out there watching her, hearing her. God he could hear her. She had forgotten that he had exceptional hearing. Duh he was a Dog demon after all. She started up the car and turned on the radio hoping that would calm her down plus make it hard for Sesshoumaru to hear her.

Music blasted from the speakers. A song wove its way throughout the car, encasing her with the familiar melody.

"_There were nights when the wind was so cold That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it Right outside the window. There were days when the sun was so cruel. That all the tears turned to dust And I just knew my eyes were drying up forever. I finished crying in the instant that you left. And I can't remember where or when or how. And I banished every memory you and I had ever made" _

God this song touched home she could remember the night she left like it had happened yesterday. Damn it she was doing the same damn thing she was doing right now. Sitting in the car blubbering like a fool over a man that was suppose to love her.

_**Kagome slammed the front door, her anger pumping in her veins making her move even faster to her car. "That freaking insensitive ass, thinking he could talk to me like I was one of his employees. God I can't believe him. How could he?" **_

_**She swung open her door and jumped in. Her head resting against the seat rest as she closed her eyes tightly. "How could he do that to me? He said…I thought…he loved me." A lone tear escaped from the tight prison and ran down her flushed cheek. **_

_**Her shaking hand reached up and wiped it away. She opened her eyes, starring at her dampened fingertips. God she was crying. She was crying over a jerk who said he loved her but treated her like she nothing important. Why was she feeling like this? It was for the best, right? Her head was telling her that she had done the right thing but her heart cried out for the loss she was going to endure. It was hard to ignore what the heart wants. More tears slid down her cheeks. "Oh god what did I do?" A sob escaped from her pink lips. Her heart was now weeping with sadness; it was more than she could bear. **_

"_But when you touch me like this. And you hold me like that. I just have to admit That it's all coming back to me. When I touch you like this. And I hold you like that. It's so hard to believe but It's all coming back to me (It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

She shook her head to try and banish the memory "No!" Heart felt like it was being squeezed with a vise grip. More tears sprang from her eyes "I don't want to remember that or any of it."

"_There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light. There were things I'd never do again. But then they'd always seemed right. There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow Baby Baby_"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, the pressure from her heart and the weight of the memories were too much for her to push away. They came in a flash flooding her with every single memory she had made with him.

She put her car into gear and slammed on the gas. The need to get out of there was overwhelming. She didn't look back to see if Sesshoumaru was still outside or not as she made her escape down the driveway toward the safe haven of home.

The music continued to penetrate the barrier that protected her from the memories she had buried for so long. Like wisped of smoke, memories began to leak through the tiny cracks, enveloping her with the past.

"_If I kiss you like this"  
_

_**She had her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck. She smiled at him with a come hither look and lowered her lips to his. **_

_**His lips were soft and warm; she traced them lightly with her pink tongue. **_

_**Sesshoumaru released a moan of pleasure giving her time to slip in her tongue stroking his appendage with hers. He responded to her movements, teasing her tongue with the same dance she was doing to him. Back in forth they battled, each teasing the other. One sucking, one nibbling, one stroking. **_

_**Finally Kagome pulled away the need for air was far too great. She laid her head on his shoulder, her breathing ragged "I Love you, Sesshou."**_

"_And if you whisper like that"_

"_**I love you as well." He kissed the side of her head his hand weaved in her hair "Always and forever." **_

"_It was lost long ago But it's all coming back to me."_

Tears fell like a waterfall cascading down her face. Her vision blurred by the rush of tears. For the love of the gods this could not be happening, this should not being happening. Why now?

"_If you want me like this And if you need me like that. It was dead long ago But it's all coming back to me. It's so hard to resist And it's all coming back to me. I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now. But it's all coming back. But you were history with the slamming of the door. And I made myself so strong again somehow. And I never wasted any of my time on you since then"_

Kagome slammed her fist on the steering wheel "Why is this happening? I didn't spend two years putting this behind me to have it all come crashing down. I know I miss him but do I really still love him?" She knew the answer to her question. Of course she still loved him. God very much so even after two years had passed, the love she had for him had never dimmed. The fire had never once gone to a soft glow always staying the blazing flames that licked at her heart and soul.

"_But if I touch you like this"_

_**Kagome sat on his buttock, her hands covered in massage oil rubbing his tired, sore muscles. "You know you are really screwed right now." She couldn't see his face but she knew he was giving her a look of oh yeah. "Hmm…"**_

_**Her laugh rang like bells on the wind as she continued to work her way down his back working out the hidden knots. A moan pleasure sent a shiver down her spine. She bent down and whispered in his ear, her warm breath tickling his sensitive lobe "You like that, don't you?"**_

"_And if you kiss me like that"_

_**Sesshoumaru didn't respond. Kagome let out another laugh, her tiny body shaking. Her laugh turned into a squeal as she found her self pined on her back. **_

_**Sesshoumaru lips twitched, he was now watching her from the new vantage point. "It seems it is you who is in trouble." She pouted her lower lip protruding "Not fair Sesshou." Sesshoumaru move closer, whispering in her ear. "It is my dear, it is." Her breath caught when his moist breath hit her sensitive appendage. "No it is not. It's...." He captured her rosy lips silencing her for the time being.**_

"_It was so long ago But it's all coming back to me. If you touch me like this And if I kiss you like that. It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me (It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_ . _There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light. There were things we'd never do again_ _But then they'd always seemed right. There were nights of endless pleasure. It was more than all your laws allow. Baby, Baby, Baby_ "

Kagome remember the first time they made love. Sesshoumaru planned everything so that it was just right. The music, the lighting, and even the rose petals on the bed made the best romance movie scene to shame.

"_**Gome keep walking, a little more…. there!" Sesshoumaru stopped Kagome making sure his hand covered her eyes.**_

_**Kagome giggled, "What is this all about?"**_

_**Sesshoumaru huskily laughed "Patience my dear Gome you'll see."**_

_**Kagome frown slightly "I don't think I have patience."**_

_**He removed his hands away from her face and whispered in her ear "Open your eyes."**_

_**Her eyes slowly slid open to see the most romantic room she had ever seen. She took in some air while she gazed around the room. Kagome saw the lamps covered with red scarves and the fire in the fireplace made a warm glow. She also heard soft music playing in the background and when she turned to the bed it had tons of rose petals sprayed across it. It was beautiful utterly beautiful. **_

_**Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and rushed into his arms giving him butterfly kisses "I love you Sesshou. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."**_

_**Sesshoumaru lips form into smile "I love you too. Gome I did it all for you."**_

_**A tear slipped from her eye "That's why I love you Sesshou." She wiped away the tear "That's why I love you."**_

_**He kissed her softly as they began to dance to the music. Slowly they made there way to the bed kissing and caressing each other. **_

_**In the morning when Kagome woke up she stared at her Sesshou smiling when the events of last night slowly flashed passed her. She kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered, "I love you Sesshou." With that said she went back to sleep.**_

Kagome's tears were falling faster at the thought of that happy memory. Gods they were many happy memories, too many memories. She soon came to her driveway and pulled in.

"_When you touch me like this And when you hold me like that. It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me. When you see me like this And when I see you like that. Then we see what we want to see. All coming back to me The flesh and the fantasies. All coming back to me. I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now"_

Kagome turned off the engine and slowly got out of the car making her way to her front door. She didn't need to hear the end of the song ironically she knew the song by heart. Kagome opened her door and quickly slid to the floor. She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees, her arms hugging tightly around her limbs. Through the tears you could softly hear her sing the last verses of the song. "If you forgive me all this. If I forgive you all that. We forgive and forget. And it's all coming back to me now (It's all coming back to me now) And when you kiss me like this (It's all coming back to me now) And when I touch you like that (It's all coming back to me now) If you do it like this (It's all coming back to me now)….And if we"

So what did you think? Hey don't forget to review!!!


	3. Bed of lies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

**Song: **Matchbox 20 by Bed of lies

Bed of lies (Part three)

It had been a little over a month since the run in with Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been avoiding him like the plague, only coming over when Sesshoumaru was out of the house to visit Inuyasha.

The corners of her mouth curled under as she looked out her window. Her relationship with Inuyasha was becoming rocky. He was avoiding her phone calls, he did not have time to hang with her or if they did, they would argue every minute that they were together. She was not happy, not one bit. The way they were going Kagome didn't know how much longer they could last.

She let out a sigh maybe she should try to call him again. She picked up her cell and dialed Inuyasha's number hoping he would answer this time. The other line rang and rang still no one answered and soon the voicemail picked up "Leave a message." Inuyasha wasn't one for words. Kagome rolled her eyes as she hung up. She didn't bother to leave a message what was the point every message she left he ignored it anyway.

She tossed her cell on the table and stood up walking to her coffee pot to pour herself a full cup. She went back to sit down sipping her hot coffee, wondering what she should do next. She really needed to talk to Inuyasha and of course he wasn't answering his damn phone. Maybe she should try the house phone. She didn't like to call it just incase Sesshoumaru answered but this was her only other option.

Kagome pick up her cell once again and dialed the number to the house, hoping that Inuyasha was the one to answer. The urge to hang up was strong but she refused to give in. She waited patiently hearing one ring after another suddenly a little voice came on the other line "Hello"

A smile instantly formed on her face and her nerves melted away. It was Rin, Sweet, adorable Rin. "Hi Sweetie is your Uncle Inuyasha there?"

There was a brief pause "Umm…" Rin was very quite, something that was not like her. This child was an energetic five year old who would talk your ear off if you gave her a chance. She had a sharp pain in her stomach. Something was not right, she could feel it "Rin sweetie. Does Uncle Inuyasha have a friend over? It's okay you can tell me?"

Rin whispered softly obviously afraid of getting into trouble "Rin saw a lady that looked a lot like Kagome with Uncle Yasha but he told Rin not to say anything. W…will Rin get in trouble?"

Kagome frowned slightly 'Kikyou' Her heart began to race ' Is Inuyasha watching Rin while he has her over?' "No, you will not get in trouble. Umm…Rin is Uncle Inuyasha watching you?"

Rin giggled, "No Master Jaken is watching Rin!"

Kagome let out a deep breath, thanking the gods with it. "Okay Rin well I'm going to let you go now and you tell Jaken to be nice."

Rin giggled some more "Rin will do that. Kagome will you come and see Rin today?"

Kagome was silent for a minute 'Should I go over there? I know I can't be in a relationship built on lies. No one can. Maybe it would be the best to get it over and done with and I can see Rin too.' She smiled "Well I have things I have to do today but I'll swing in to say hi to you. Okay Rin?"

Kagome heard Rin clap her little hands together "Yay!!! I'll see you soon Kagome." It was a wonder that she did not drop the phone in the process.

"Rin, will you do something for Kagome? Will you not say anything to Uncle Yasha?"

"Okay Kagome I won't say a word." The conviction in Rin's voice made it clear that she was telling the truth she would not say a word to Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled again "Thank you Rin. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye-bye" Rin hung up on the other end before she could get out the word goodbye.

Kagome got up with her cell phone in hand and took a deep breath. She could do this; really she had to do this for her sake as well as Inuyasha's. There was no reason for both of them to be unhappy. She knew her mind was made up. She loved Inuyasha enough to let him go.

Kagome grabbed her keys and headed out the front door.

When she pulled up to the house, her eyes immediately went to the dark blue car parked beside the home. Rin had been right, the car she was seeing was Kikyou's. Gods Even though Rin had told her so she hadn't expected it to hurt this much. She closed her eyes blocking out the car 'How could he…No I will not cry, I will not do this to myself.' She took in a deep breath and stepped out of her car and walked up to the front door.

She used the brass knocker on the huge wooden door. She knocked twice and waited for someone to answer. The door flung open and she was bummed rushed by a lively 5 year old.

"Kagome!!!!!" Rin squealed, holding tightly to her waist.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the small child. "Hi, sweetie."

Rin giggled, her smile as big as a Cheshire cats "Rin is glad Kagome is here." She started to get excited again, jumping away from Kagome "Rin is going to make Kagome something okay."

Kagome nodded "Okay Rin you do that."

Rin ran off somewhere to make whatever she was going to make.

Kagome smiled 'She's such a sweet girl.' The joy in seeing Rin had surpassed the real reason she was there. She knew that she could not put this off any longer. She took in a deep breath, her shoulders slumping slightly as she walked down the hall toward Inuyasha's room.

Approaching his bedroom Kagome could hear the muffled sounds of a couple in love. She took in a deep breath 'They seem so happy…. I guess I'm doing the right thing.'

"_No I would not sleep in this bed of lies. So toss me out and turn in. And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes. I'm marking it down to learning I am_ "

She knocked on the door and heard soft scrambling around the room. This hurt her but she forced a smile and tried to keep the tremors out of her voice "Inuyasha it's me Kagome."

She turned the handle to see Inuyasha putting on a tee shirt. He smiled nervously that guilty smile of you caught me with my hand in the cookie jar "Hey baby."

Kagome looked at him then to the closet 'Come on Kagome you can do this.' "Kikyou, you can come out. I already know you're here."

The closet door slowly creaked open revealing a nervous Kikyou.

Inuyasha looked surprised "How…?"

Kagome held onto her fake smile and raised her hand to silence him "It doesn't matter how I know I just do."

Inuyasha was speechless and for Kikyou she just stared at her bare feet.

"_Don't think that I can take another empty moment. Don't think that I can fake another hollow smile. It's not enough just to be sorry. Don't think that I could take another talk about it"_

Kagome felt herself shake "Why would you do this Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha frowned "I'm sorry Kagome but I'm still in love with Kikyou. I really do care about you and never wanted to…hurt you."

Kagome's razor blue eyes cut into his. "You lied to me. I can understand you being in love with her Inuyasha b…but this was the wrong way of doing it."

Inuyasha didn't back down from her glare "No Kagome. You wouldn't understand what I'm feeling."

Kagome laughed bitter sweetly, "You think I wouldn't understand. Boy you are way off. Do you think that you're the only one that is in love with someone else? Inuyasha I have a past you would never believe but I pushed my feelings away because of you. So don't tell me I wouldn't understand because I do."

"_Just like me you got needs And they're only a whisper away. And we softly surrender To these lives that we've tendered away"_

Inuyasha was dumbfounded 'Who is she in love with?'

Kagome saw his question and cut him off before he could ask "It doesn't matter who it is. Nothing will come of it. That relationship was in the past and that's where it's going to stay. Unlike you Inuyasha I don't want to pursue it. There was too much pain involved and I don't want to go through that again. Just like I can't have a relationship with you anymore, I'm sorry. I can't and won't be with someone that doesn't truly love me. I don't belong with you or…anyone else."

Inuyasha walked a little closer "Kagome I didn't want it to end like this."

Kagome shook her head "I know you didn't but sometimes it just does."

"_But I would not sleep in this bed of lies. So toss me out and turn in And they'll be no rest for these tired eyes. I'm marking it down to learning. Am I'm marking it down to learning. Cuz I can"_

Kikyou looked up for the first time "I'm sorry Kagome. It was never my intention to hurt you either."

Kagome frowned slightly "You don't have to be sorry Kikyou. You were just following your heart. I don't belong with Inuyasha or here, you do."

Kikyou glanced at Inuyasha but did not say anything more.

"_Don't wanna be the one who turns the whole thing over. Don't wanna be somewhere where I just don't belong. Where it's not enough just be sorry._ _Don't you know I feel the darkness closing in. Tried to be more than me. And I gave 'til it all went away. And we've only surrendered To the worst part of these winters that we've made"_

Kagome walked to the door "I think I should leave now."

Inuyasha grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her into his chest, whisper in her ear "Kagome I'm truly sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

Kagome felt tears form behind her eyes but she pushed them back "I forgive you Inuyasha and I will miss you."

Inuyasha grinned ruefully "I'll miss you too. Maybe I'll see you around some time."

Kagome struggled out of his hold, her hand lightly touching his face "Yeah maybe. Goodbye Inuyasha. Take care of yourself."

She turned and walked out the door closing it swiftly behind her.

Kagome took a deep breathe 'It will hurt but you did the right thing.' Her heart wept mournfully in her chest 'I hope so.'

"_But I would not sleep in this bed of lies. So toss me out and turn in. And they'll be no rest for these tired eyes. I'm marking it down to learning. Am I'm marking it down to learning. I am all that I'll ever be. When you - lay your hands Over me but don't go weak on me now. I know that it's weak But God help me I need this"_

Kagome walked slowly down the hallway making her way out. She was almost at the door when Rin ran up to her. Rin's rather large smile diminished at the sad look Kagome was displaying. "Kagome are you okay? Rin doesn't like it when Kagome's sad."

Kagome brightened for the little girl before her "I'm fine Rin."

Rin giggled happily "Rin is glad that Kagome's Okay. Oh Rin has something for Kagome."

Kagome bent down to Rin's height "What do you have for me, Rin?"

Rin pull a piece of paper from behind her back "Rin made Kagome a picture."

Kagome took the picture out Rin's little hands. "Thank you Rin." She look intently at the picture and smiled "Who are these people?" She pointed at the three stick figures on the colored paper.

Rin smiled and pointed to the smaller stick figure in the middle "That is Rin right there", Then to the one on the left "that is Kagome" and then she pointed to the last figure "and that's daddy."

Kagome felt a lump in her throat 'She made a picture and put Sesshoumaru and I in it.' "Oh Rin it's beautiful."

"Rin is glad Kagome likes it. Rin made one for daddy too. Do you think he'll like it?"

Kagome touched her cheek softly "Yes Rin your daddy will love it but I need to go now okay"

Rin nodded "Okay Kagome."

Kagome kissed Rin on the forehead "Bye sweetie."

Rin grinned widely "Bye Kagome"

She walked out the door and got in her car glancing at the little girl waving. Kagome smiled and blew her a kiss as she started it up and drove away.

Kagome sighed slightly 'I should have done what I'm doing two years ago.' She frowned "Well I guess it's time to call mom and go… home."

"_I will not sleep in this bed of lies. So toss me out and turn in. And they'll be no rest for these tired eye. I'm marking it down to learning. Am I'm marking it down to learning. Cuz I can"_

So what did ya think? Did ya like well I won't know unless you review!!


End file.
